


Lost generation

by Marveloman_MC



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveloman_MC/pseuds/Marveloman_MC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его названный брат, Альфред, всегда говорил, что монархия и традиции – это всего лишь пережитки английского прошлого. И Артур, кажется, теперь готов согласиться с американцем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost generation

Великобритания. Великая Британия. Артур может часами повторять это слово, с самыми разными интонациями, оттенками, перекатывая слова на языке, смакуя. И чем чаще он повторяет их, тем больше они напоминают пустой звук, а не королевство, одно название которого заставляло кровь стынуть в жилах даже бывалых морских волков и отчаянных смельчаков. Керкланд грустно усмехается. Воспоминания о том, как его флот одолел Непобедимую (трижды «ха») Армаду все еще свежи в его памяти. Да и Антонио вряд ли сможет когда-либо это забыть. 

Артур держал в колониях треть мира, контролировал морские торговые пути. Каждый день рисковал жизнью, ввязывался в войны. Получал извращенное наслаждение от каждого выброса адреналина в кровь. 

А сейчас Англия является лишь блеклой тенью себя прошлого. Великие традиции, сохранявшиеся в королевстве веками, бывшие неотъемлемой частью самого Керкланда, стали не более чем привычками. Его названный брат, Альфред, всегда говорил, что монархия и традиции – это всего лишь пережитки английского прошлого. И Артур, кажется, теперь готов согласиться с американцем.

Англичанин больше не накидывает на плечи британский флаг. Теперь он стал атрибутом малолетних девочек, от которых за километр несет кофе и дешевой мятной жвачкой. Не пьет чай в пять часов по Гринвичу, да и вообще предпочитает что-нибудь покрепче. Не молится Богу за здоровье и долголетие королевы.

Артур отрекается от своих традиций. Пути назад нет. Но теперь, осматривая панораму дождливого Лондона из окна своей квартиры, он видит лишь непривычно пустое, безжизненное место. И такую же пустоту Керкланд ощущает в своей душе. Кажется, что чьи-то длинные руки разорвали его грудную клетку и вытащили оттуда израненное английское сердце. Сквозняк в голове, черная дыра в душе.


End file.
